


Blue Fire and Brimstone

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creature Draco Malfoy, Demon Draco Malfoy, Demon Sex, Demons, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Horcruxes, Hot Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Literally hot, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Making Out, Painful Sex, Painplay, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Smut, ass eating, forked tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: The figure sitting at the foot of his bed came into sharp focus, curling green horns protruding from white-blond hair, pale skin with streaks of black akin to shattered china, and pointed, silver cats-eyes that were currently roaming over Harry’s shirtless torso.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660108
Comments: 24
Kudos: 239





	Blue Fire and Brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my two amazing betas, [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHorse) and [Lep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingd0g/profile), this little fic would not be what it is without them.
> 
> Please leave a kudos/comment if you liked this, and I highly recommend listening to [Desire by Meg Meyers](https://open.spotify.com/track/3kG6GPkDkV2RQTm9QdYN9Z?si=AET3u5WPTGSpipoE_cp97Q) and [Kill of the Night by Gin Wigmore](https://open.spotify.com/track/2m17BTWlZq0wtS9cpJsCfM?si=SCf5BIHOQ7eX2CZv-Na6Mg) (my moods for this fic).

Harry kicked off the covers on his bed. Had it been this hot when he first went to sleep? He groaned as he came to terms with being awake, while a sultry voice continued calling to him from the depths of dreaming. It felt as if he had only just gotten beneath the covers.

“Wake up,” the same voice from his dreams said, and suddenly he was confused. Was he awake or asleep? Harry opened his eyes. It was dark, and his sight caught on the sliver of the moon outside his window.

“Well hello there,” said the same erotic voice, this time grounded in reality. Harry jumped, scrambling for his glasses and wand.

“ _Lumos_.”

The figure sitting at the foot of his bed came into sharp focus, curling green horns protruding from white-blond hair, pale skin with streaks of black akin to shattered china, and pointed, silver cats-eyes that were currently roaming over Harry’s shirtless torso.

Harry yanked the covers up to his chin—this _thing’s_ gaze sending shivers up and down his spine. It seemed to be wearing tight black pants and _nothing_ else, although Harry couldn’t really tell. Now that he looked closer, it wasn’t really sitting, it was hovering a few centimeters above the covers. Harry’s mind wavered; flame seemed to be rippling under its cracked skin like molten lava.

“Don’t be frightened,” it said, flicking out a snake-like tongue. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Oh really,” Harry said, unable to help the sarcasm. “Give me one good reason I shouldn’t curse you into oblivion.”

“Well—you could try, but it wouldn’t do much good.” Smoke curled out the corners of its mouth. “I just want to talk to you.”

Harry flicked his wand- half-heartedly sending a stinging hex at the creature’s chest. Instead of causing the creature pain, the blue sparks of Harry’s spell seemed to seep into the cracks, the flames beneath rippling an icy blue. Harry’s eyes widened; he hadn’t expected it to work, but still. He was sort of in awe of the raw power this creature contained, permeating its aura with intensity. It had a dark beauty around it, a sort of alluring monstrosity. His curiosity was begging to be fed; what would happen if he used an unforgivable curse...

“What are you?” Harry asked incredulously.

It smiled, lips pulling back to reveal a set of pointed teeth. “I’m a demon,” it said, “do you believe that?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look like any demon I’ve ever seen.”

It stifled a laugh, a simmering rumble that took Harry by surprise.

“I’m not like a Grindylow or any of those other small beasts, I am… Something else.”

“Something else?”

Its eyes narrowed, and Harry saw more of the demon in the way it bared its teeth. “I don’t know what I am.” 

Harry should have found this terrifying—an unknown creature sitting at the foot of his bed, coming to him in the dark—but something inside him was pulled. He was curious, and the feral look in its eyes… Well, it didn’t immediately repel him.

“Then who are you?”

“My name is Draco,” it said, its face relaxing, the sultry glamour smoothing over its features.

“Why are you here… Draco?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

Harry found that very hard to believe. Fire kept appearing behind the demon’s—well, behind Draco’s eyes, as he licked his lips with that black forked tongue.

“You have a very interesting soul, Harry Potter.”

“How so?”

Draco crawled forward, skin rippling with cursed flame; Harry felt sweat begin to prick the back of his neck.

“If you could only see it as I do,” Draco whispered. He reached out a hand, paler than any Harry had seen, with long, pointed nails, and grabbed a fistful of the covers Harry had up to his chin. Harry still had his wand clenched in his hand, but he couldn’t seem to make his arm move. He had received an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts for what? There was currently a demon in front of him, shouldn’t he be doing something? Pushing him away? Instead, he was holding his breath as Draco moved towards him; mesmerized by the arch in his back, the ridges of his spine.

Draco pulled the covers down and pressed his palm to Harry’s chest, the graze of those talons making every hair on Harry’s body stand on end. Draco brought his mouth next to Harry’s ear, his hot breath the sensation of warm water running over Harry’s skin. He smelled like a musky, sweet perfume, with a tinge of metallic.

“It’s enthralling,” Draco murmured. “Darkness and light, intertwined. I can see them playing with each other, even now.” He grabbed Harry’s chest abruptly, leaving stinging scratches.

“What—”

“I’ve never seen anything like it. The moment I saw you, I knew I had to meet you.”

“I don’t understand, where does the darkness come from?”

“You once had a Horcrux inside you, did you not?”

“Er—Yeah…”

“Well, it left you marked I suppose.”

“But I thought—But Voldemort—”

Draco grasped Harry’s face, his nails biting into his cheeks. They locked eyes and Harry was enraptured; he felt an inescapable pull to get lost, to fall into the darkness. He had a sudden and inexplicable impulse to jump headfirst into the void, never looking back.

“There is something left in you, Harry Potter. Do not be ashamed, it’s not evil. Even I am not evil, despite what you may believe. I’m simply curious.”

There was a pause, Draco’s hand moved to gently hold Harry’s head, his fingers tangling in his hair. 

“I want to know more. I want to feel your soul, I want to taste it.”

“I—Taste?”

“Yes,” Draco smirked, “I’m famished.”

Harry returned the look in kind. “Are you going to suck out my soul?”

“Don’t be childish, I just want to kiss you.”

“I don’t know…” But Harry did know. His body was reacting to Draco’s words, his mind had begun slipping into an amber fog.

“You have stifled part of your soul for so long Harry…” Draco was mere inches away, the tip of his horns tickling the sides of Harry’s face, “why not indulge yourself?”

The fire behind Draco’s eyes was eerily inviting, his face somehow illuminated by a flickering light in the darkness, despite Harry’s lumos having long gone out. Harry reached up slowly, tentatively, and ran his hand over a curled green horn. It was surprisingly smooth, like polished green jade, and he let his hand rest on Draco’s cheek. 

“May I kiss you, Harry Potter?” 

Harry wetted his lips and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

Draco leaned forward slowly, Harry’s hand snaking around to run his fingers through that white-blond hair. Their first kiss was slow—Draco’s black tongue flicking at Harry’s lips, prodding them open. Harry’s own tongue danced over Draco’s pointed teeth, enjoying the teasingly light nicks of pain. When they pulled away for breath, Draco’s gaze was ravenous. Harry let his hands fall down, clawing at Draco’s ridged back, and it was all he could do not to fall apart. 

They crashed into each other, bodies on fire. Everywhere Draco touched lit up like a beacon, and Harry ached to be closer. Every movement was fueled by a furious desire, Draco’s tongue effortlessly raising Harry’s need, their hands pulling at what little clothing was between them. Draco vanished his leather pants, and his erection sprung forth. When Harry let out a small gasp at the sight, Draco took the chance to bite down on his bottom lip, tugging, he sucked at the blood that blossomed there.

Harry’s erection was throbbing, the heat of his body pooling at his core. Draco took Harry in his mouth, putting his snake-like tongue to use, licking around the shaft as he went up and down. The fork in his tongue caressed the curves of Harry’s cock, sending variable sensations up his body. Harry’s hips rocked, arching up to meet the back of Draco’s throat. Draco curled his tongue around the head, flicking back and forth, at first teasingly light, and then harder, the two split ends working in tandem. The fire under the cracks in Draco’s skin was beginning to sizzle and hiss, threatening to overflow its cage, to lick and blister Harry’s skin. When he momentarily pulled back, spit was stringing them together, and Draco took it, pushing two fingers into Harry’s mouth; forcing him to taste his own pre-cum. 

Draco messily shoved his fingers down Harry’s throat, cum and spit dribbling down his chin. Draco’s feral smile as he pulled his fingers out, wiped spit down Harry’s bare chest, caressed his nipples, and moved his mouth back over Harry’s cock, nearly sent Harry over the edge right then and there. Draco slowly worked his way down Harry’s shaft, now kissing Harry’s balls, sucking at the sensitive skin. When Harry felt the first pointed tooth, he let out a whimper. Suddenly Harry felt teeth graze his shaft, and he clutched at the sheets. He couldn’t tell if it felt like heaven or hurt like hell—considering current company, it was probably the latter. Draco moved even closer, the pointed tips of his curled horns pressing into Harry’s abdomen, and bringing a grounding sort of pain that made Harry’s head spin. 

“Fuck,” Harry breathed, unable to contain himself. Blue flame leapt up, kissing Harry’s sides where Draco held him.

“ _Fuck_ Draco, it burns.” 

“But does it feel good?” Draco asked, voice low and heady. His eyes flickered through colours; deep red flames, bright green fire, electric blue sparks. 

“I—It feels—” Harry gasped, as Draco’s tongue continued down, licking the skin around his arsehole in a way that made him shudder. The heat in the room was becoming oppressive, and Harry could feel sweat beading on his neck and back. “ _Yes,_ fuck.” 

Harry curled his toes, his entire body hot to the touch, as Draco lifted up his arse, talons digging into the soft skin, tongue thrusting in and out of his tight hole with a rhythm and intensity that made Harry’s legs shake. It was a brutal directness, as Draco’s forked tongue circled the rim of Harry’s hole, continuously attempting to thrust deeper. 

Harry, for all his fumbling with both women and men, had never been treated like this. Had never felt so out of control or wanted someone so intensely. Draco seemed to know exactly what he wanted, and Harry would give him everything. 

Draco blew steam out of his nostrils, and the damp, swollen skin around Harry’s arse and cock were enveloped in the sensation—warm and tingling at first, each pore awoken with desire, and then maliciously burning—as the heat intensified. When Draco moved forward, the last trails of steam curling away, Harry wondered briefly through the haze of pleasure and pain, if this was not a demon, but some sort of half-Dragon, lost lovechild. The thought was quickly vanished by the way Draco’s erection slid up against his own, his hands kneading Harry’s burned and unblemished skin alike.

They rutted against each other and the pleasure pushed out all other thought, their cocks were slippery with spit, and Harry felt a tingling, almost magically burning, sensation begin to creep up his abdomen. Draco licked his lips, and pulled back, Harry gasping for the friction to return.

“Please. I need—” 

Draco’s lips pulled back in disdain, revealing again his pointed white teeth. His look was so full of desire and vitriol that Harry almost felt himself buckle under the weight of it. 

“You need nothing, Harry. Do you know how long I’ve waited for you? Do you know how long I’ve ached to hear you say my name? Your need is nothing compared to mine.” 

“How long?” Harry whispered, “how long have you been waiting for me?” He needed to know, he needed to hear the words fall from Draco’s lips, sharp and sweet. A moment of sobriety fell over them, heat and time stilled.

“When you died, Harry,” Draco let out another burst of steam. The black slits of his pupils threatened to engulf his eyes, the fire of his insides threatened to burn him to the ground. “I saw your soul for the first time, I have never felt more alive than that night.” 

“That’s fifteen years...” 

“And _finally_ you are mine,” Draco said, nudging Harry’s arse with his slick cock. Harry nearly whimpered. “Let me fuck you, Harry.” 

“You can fuck me Draco, Merlin, you can fuck me.” 

“Say my name again.” 

“I—” 

Draco pushed slightly, the head of his cock teasing Harry’s tight hole. 

“Say my name.” 

Harry let out a half whimpered, half angry, “ _Draco_.” And at that, Draco pushed forward, his cock pushing into Harry’s arse, spreading him open in a way that made him quake with need. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Draco moaned, his desperation stealing some of his control. Harry could feel Draco throbbing within, and his insides burned, and Merlin. Draco reached forward, stroking Harry’s cock, his hand and hips moving in tandem, thrusting forward, and _Merlin_. 

Harry could already feel his orgasm building, begging for release. Draco pulled out slowly—so that even the head of his cock threatened to pop free—and then thrust forward hard and fast, hitting Harry's most sensitive spot. Everything burned, inside and out; they were going up in flames, Harry was sure of it. Smoke and flame and heat and passion. Harry was falling apart—the inferno beneath Draco’s skin roared—he was fiendfyre and Harry was consumed. 


End file.
